Карманный бластер
Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook |value= |shape= |size=не больше ладони |color= |material= |length= |width= |diam= |height= |weight=0.5 кг |protection= |capacity=6-зарядный |range=Оптимальный: до 3 м''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' |inscription= |markings= |purpose=*Скрытое оружие *Запасное оружие *Средство самозащиты |heritage= |era= |affiliation=}} Карманными бластерами ( ) назывались маленькие, размером с ладонь, легко скрываемые бластерные пистолеты. Из-за своих специфических размеров карманные пистолеты нашли широкое применение на территориях, где владение оружием ограничивалось законом,TopWorld и были обычным делом среди тайных агентов, шулеров и прочих нечестных граждан, а также дворян, желавших иметь под рукой малозаметное средство для самозащиты. Описание По техническим характеристикам делились на две категории: гражданские и военные. Первая категория представляла собой уменьшенные версии бластерных пистолетов, служащих для самообороны. Законодательная база большинства цивилизованных миров строго регулировала порядок хранения и применения оружия, по причине чего были разработаны гражданские версии пистолетов, попадавшие под определённые критерии строгой буквы закона. Следовательно, они стреляли разрядами относительно низкой мощности, имели малую дальность эффективной стрельбы и могли производить только пять или шесть выстрелов до полного исчерпания энергоблока. Такие характеристики считались удовлетворительными для отпугивания потенциальных нападающих без применения серьёзного оружия в руках обычного жителя. Тем не менее, из-за своих малых габаритов карманные бластеры легко прятались, поэтому широко применялись закоренелыми нарушителями правопорядка, однако по-прежнему считались незаконными на некоторых мирах. Под военную категорию карманных бластеров входили малоразмерные образцы полноправного боевого вооружения. Они были меньше обычного личного оружия, но высококачественная военная техника, используемая в их производстве, снимала ограничения на дальность поражения и убойную силу. В арсенал агентов ИББ и штурмовиков-разведчиков карманные бластеры входили в качестве стандартного оружия из-за простоты его сокрытия, поскольку более мощные громоздкие пистолеты были неудобными в применении во время езды на гравициклах. История Иногда карманные бластеры применялись и более смертоносными индивидами. Среди множества владельцев данного вида оружия можно выделить Йеллу Вессири-Антиллес, Мару Джейд-Скайуокер и Хана Соло. На каждом представительском этаже Императорского дворца была обширная библиотека. В каждой из них обязательно был толстенный набор инфокарт, озаглавленный «Полная история Малого Корвиса», в котором на самом деле хранился малогабаритный пистолет.Последний приказ Несмотря на малую популярность карманных бластеров на Леймередде по причине своей малой мощности, именно этот виду оружия использовали печально известные Гатер Бартин и мисс Милла. Появления *''Имперские коммандос: 501-й'' *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Starfall'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Миссия на Лианне'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Верность'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''X-wing: Удар милосердия'' *''Апокалипсис'' *''Бездна (роман)'' *''Боба Фетт: Практик'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Верность'' *''Выздоровление'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Жертва'' *''Засада на Кореллии'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Изгнание (роман)'' *''Имперские коммандос: 501-й'' *''Испытание'' *''Конец игры'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''Миссия на Лианне'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Непобедимый (роман)'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев *Образ будущего'' *''Откровение'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Предательство *Преисподняя (роман)'' *''Приговор'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт (роман)'' *''Союзники *Тёмное воинство'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' *''Ярость'' }} Источники *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Справочник по «Тёмной империи»'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Справочник по «Последнему приказу»'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Сноски Категория:Карманные бластеры Категория:Типы оружия Категория:Оружие по алфавиту